Currently, in automobile body shops when a damaged automobile bumper requires repair, the bumper is detached from the automobile and then placed on a floor or workbench where the necessary repairs are made. Most new model automobiles employ bumpers manufactured from polymeric materials such as urethane, rubber and the like. These bumpers tend to wobble or deflect if not secured along their entire length which causes the repair work to be quite time consuming. Additionally, the unsecured bumpers tend to roll over if slightly jostled causing damage to any repair work already completed.
In particular, when repairing a damaged automobile bumper, the bumper is first detached from the automobile and washed to remove dirt, grime and any mold release residue. Afterwards, the back side or the side attached to the automobile is patched in a manner well known in the art. After the patching material has cured, the front side or exterior surface of the bumper is repaired and the bumper is transferred to a painting work station. After painting, the bumper is then taken to an oven room for curing the paint onto the bumper. Other work that may be required includes sanding, polishing and the like.
Current methods of holding and moving a damaged automobile bumper from one work station or work position to another are severely deficient. If a bumper is manually transferred from one work position or work station to another, the bumper is likely to wobble or twist and damage the repair work completed. It is also difficult to make repairs if the bumper shifts or moves as the work is being performed. This causes unneeded delay in completing the repair of the bumper. Although holding devices are available, none are known to be adjustable to accommodate the various different shapes and sizes of automobile bumpers currently available. Nor do any of these known mechanical holding devices provide a configuration which is easily stored after use.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need for a bumper holder that has a collapsed storage position and an expanded holding position. Furthermore, there is also a need for a bumper holder with an expanded holding position that is adjustable to accommodate various sizes of bumpers and that can accommodate the bumper in various work positions. Moreover, there is also a need for a bumper holder that is easily transferrable between work stations.